


The Hope for a Fall

by seriouslyreallysoft



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Declarations Of Love, Demon/Human Relationships, Devildom (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), F/M, Fallen Angels, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Fiction, First Love, Flowers, Forbidden Love, Gardens & Gardening, Headcanon, Heartache, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Innocence, Loss of Faith, Loss of Innocence, Love, No Spoilers, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Romance, Romantic Angst, Romantic Soulmates, Sad, Sad Ending, Self-Insert, Slight Comfort, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Souls, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, True Love, Tumblr, Wholesome, i really hope this came out okay, sad simeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriouslyreallysoft/pseuds/seriouslyreallysoft
Summary: In which Simeon falls in love
Relationships: Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 24





	The Hope for a Fall

Light befell the side of Simeon’s face as he glanced towards Lucifer through glassy eyes. Just hours ago Diavolo had held a meeting and all that was left of it were the pastry crumbs on Lucifer’s desk and the vague smell of coffee in the air. Even with Lucifer’s low humming in the background, something about that room felt empty; it lay somewhere far beyond the reach of joy, and if it were not for his trust in time, Simeon felt that it would drain what little energy he had left to offer. He wished for it to end, this deep emptiness, and he prayed for the shyness within him to subside just long enough for him to take his leave, yet he could not _move_ for he was so exhausted from the weight of this _empty_. He’d spent countless nights begging, repenting, though the ache grew within him still. In Simeon misery ceaselessly devoured what piece of paradise he held within himself and for that light of him it only seared deeper, demanded more with each passing moment.

The feeling ticked away at his skin like some odd, invisible clock that chipped off flesh with its hands, and though he could not fathom the true depth of this ravenous empty, as he sat there breaking before heaven, Simeon found himself the saddest he had ever felt. He wished to cry, he so desperately did, this growing loneliness far too much to bear alone. His tears, still so untouched by the world and her sense of shame, only knew to shed as they did when they first came to be, just as they only knew to do when they watched Lucifer fall in their likeness - and so he wept in silence and within the confines of isolation so deep it lay with all its weight upon his chest. At times he thought he could not hear, could not see, and though he beckoned as much air as he could through his nose he could not breathe.

In the distance there was commotion. _What’s that so- anything, it can be anything just please make this sto-_ screaming, someone was wailing terribly loudly _please just shut up, just for a little bit, please!_ The sharp cry of fabric ripping rang in the air - _tearing, something was tearing apart_. That noise, which Simeon could now so clearly make out, was the separation of souls, of hearts, the sound of which was so lonely that for a moment Simeon felt that he could not shoulder their anguish. _Stop, stop, please just stop, wait a little longer, just please-_ , a voice sobbed, the sound emitting from the deepest space in some soul somewhere in the universe. Simeon’s heart lurched for those being split by the universe; at times he could not move for he felt the tearing, the loves lost, he wept in the misery of having one’s eyes shut to their lover forever.

It was only when his being scrunched into a mess of coughs - for in his throat there was a desperate plea for rest and sound - that he realized the screaming was his own and that blight, the tearing apart of lovers, came from within his own chest. The anguish had built up too much, and Simeon could not shut up or bring himself to swallow the fire in his chest.

They were splitting, he knew, and in those moments Simeon only felt a deep sense of hatred for the world, for the secrets it knew he cradled somewhere precious within himself, feelings he kept to himself all those nights he spent dreaming of touching her so sweetly stars found their way to paradise from his sighs. What good was the air in paradise when it stung him so deeply, punished him as though he had never shown it his goodness? Sin, the universe went on of sin and Simeon knew, heard it in the sound of his creation, but now, when he only wished to see her once more, when the tear between them became so violent he could not recall the sound of her voice, he wondered where the sin was in wanting above anything to be hers, to find rest in her light. If in love there was the brightest innocence, what wrong was there in her when she shone on him with such brilliance the loneliest places in hell became gardens of Eden? When the direction of paradise no longer mattered when she held it so fondly in her voice, in her steps? Could there ever really be sins in a love that made the flowers in paradise sigh, in loves that only proved the existence of heaven, of tenderness beyond what the inhabitants of all three realms knew of?

No, there was no sin, couldn’t be a single ugly thing in she who kneeled before him now, who clutched his hands so sweetly he could not help but cry some more.

_I am breaking, please hold me just a little longer, at least just long enough for me to remember you like this, how though you are engulfed in darkness now, you remain the brightest light, the purest vision, my softest love._

Did the kings above despise him? He wished they did, so that they may release him, so that Simeon may fall back into his lover, in whom he had discovered a place of rest where none could poison another or be left in exile. She was of a world of her own, a blushing garden of paradise in which no one could know of anything less than love, where she loved fallen and believers alike, held them in her vision and believed in them beauty where they could no longer.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: I worked on this for so long, and although i hated it when i first started working with it, I like it a whole lot more now. Should I make a series out of this or some other kind of continuation? I really hope you enjoy it, and I’d love to hear what you think! Also, for all my muslim followers, Eid Mubarak! I hope you have a wonderful day to celebrate! If you would like to follow my tumblr my @ is now @seriously-really-soft, and if you are interested in reading more from me you can access my masterlist there.


End file.
